Different
by Grace0331
Summary: Leo thought they were all the same and that he'd never change his opinion. But then SHE came in his life to make it hard as hell. But maybe that was a good thing-After all she was different. (Loke x Aries and other Loke ships) WARNING: AU and with Eclipse Spirit Arc references (huge ones)


To be honest, he disliked girls. He disliked how they acted like they were such pretty dolls that were fragile like porcelain. How dumb was that? Especially girls his age. They all started wearing high-heels and short skirts and revealing clothes like they wanted some pedophiles to kidnap them. 'Cause seriously, fourteen-year-old girls those days were wearing so much make-up just to make some boys they had a crush on to like them and it sickened him. And when they put those cute and innocent act was just damn _annoying_.

He hated he was handsome for his age too, 'cause damn, those girls_ never_ let him be. He certainly wouldn't mind beating them up, but that was the reason he was transferring to a new school in the first place. He hoped his father could let him go to an only-boys-school, but that old man wanted him to socialize with females more. Like he was ever going to let any of those _creatures_ get near him anytime soon. It wouldn't be his fault if another stupid bimbo angered him and went to the hospital with a few broken teeth. Yeah, you could say he pretty much _despised_ females. And he wasn't planning on changing his feelings anytime soon.

He had entered the school building and was at the principal's office. Said principal was an old man, probably in his fifties and had such a huge and ridiculous mustache that the poor boy couldn't fathom _how_ a mustache like that could be grown in the first place. But, with all of his being, he managed to ignore it. The principal was telling him some crap about the rules and how he shouldn't break them. Beside him stood a thin man, with a french styled mustache, seriously did this people have a strange love for mustaches or something. He kept his eyes closed and apparently, as the principal called him, mr. Horologium was going to be his homeroom teacher.

After giving him a quick smile, mr. Horologium led the way to the new class. He didn't say anything except something about not being too rough with the girls.. Damn rumors spread too fast. Anyway, the teacher entered first. He started shushing the students and telling them to go back to their seats and when they finally quieted down, he started:

"Students, we have a new student transferring to our class. Enter, don't be shy." That was supposedly the moment he should've entered like a cool guy like they did in the movies, but honestly, he felt pissed, especially when the french mustache, yes he would call him that from now on, told him not to be _shy_. He was waaaayyy too far from being shy, but, for the sake of not making a teacher angry and getting expelled again, he let it slide this time and entered the class.

The moment he entered he noticed that there weren't too many students, just ten. He remembered his old class was _full_ of students. "This is Leo Regulus, he's going to be your new friend from now on. Leo, would you like to say something?" The young teen didn't wan't to say anything, so he kept his mouth shut. Mr. Horologium, however, decided he was going to _read his damn mind_. "Don't come and talk to me bastards- he says." Leo looked with wide eyes at the teacher. How the hell did he guess _the exact same thing_ he was thinking?

From the class came a giggle. Leo looked at the girl who was smiling at him with a bright smile. She had big bright blue eyes and kept her hair in two light _blue freaking pigtails_. Like seriously, who kept their hair in pigtails anymore? "Welcome Leo! Aquarius is pleased to meet you!" She beamed a huge smile which made Leo shiver.

On the other hand, there were two more students who had light blue hair. They looked the same, so Leo guessed they were twins. "I'm Gemi!" the boy said, "And I'm Mini!" the girl added. Then, they both said in union "Piri Piri!~" Leo took a mental note not to talk to these guys. Then he proceeded looking at the rest of the class. There was a boy with red and white braided hair who wasn't paying attention to him and instead was playing with some cards. On his left was a girl with punk and wild green hair and piercing red eyes. She commented on how his posture wasn't "balanced at all" and then continued drawing something on a paper. Leo disliked her already. Behind her was a boy with dreaded brown locks who was whining because the girl next to him kept poking him with her pencil. Said girl had messy purplish-pink hair and sadistic blue eyes. She muttered something about a "new torture victim" and then continued pestering the whining boy. Guessing she was just a bully, he continued onto the next student. This time it was a girl with dark greenish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She gave Leo an amused smile. "What a healthy guy with a pretty face-denasu.. Wouldn't mind ruining those things-denasu.." Leo glared at her and guessed she was friends with the other sadistic girl. The last two students were a girl with waist-length strawberry blonde hair with curls at the end, dark but bright eyes and a blush in her cheeks. She smiled at the guy sitting next to her, who looked extremely glum and emo.

After noting there wasn't anyone else in the class, he sat at the very end of the class, but still managed to listen some whispers. "Hey isn't that.." "Yeah.." "Ooooh, she's gonna be pissed." "Let him stay there-denasu. It'll be fun-denasu." The last line was said by the sadistic green haired girl, who just got a response from her purple haired friend, "But **_I_** want to be the first to torture him.." Leo glanced at the sadistic duo at first, then glanced at Aquarius who gave him a worried look.

"Stop staring goddammit people." The others stopped looking and the teacher started the calling.

"Virgo Spica," the teacher called and Leo was surprised that he started from the bottom.. Maybe it was his way of calling? Anyway, soon after hearing her name called, the sadistic purple haired girl raised her hand. "Scorpio Antares," the boy that was playing with cards raised his hand and continued playing. "Ophiuchus Serpentarius," the green haired girl also raised her hand and when "Mini Gemini" was called the girl twin raised her hand. Such creative name. "Lyra Vega," the blushing girl smiled while raising her hand, "Linteum Pisces" the dreadlock haired guy raised his hand this time, and after "Libra Zubeneschamali", who was the punk, came his name, "Leo Regulus". The teen couldn't understand why his name was called though, since he _obviously_ was there when the teacher introduced him. Soon after raising his own hand, Horologium proceeded calling, "Gemi Gemini", obviously, the boy twin raised his hand and once again, such a creative name. Moving on, the next guy who raised his hand was the gloomy guy, whose name apparently was "Deneb Swan". Finally, the only person left was the girl who first greeted him, "Aquarius Sadalsuud" . Leo decided he was going to ignore the rest of what the french guy said, since he only wanted to know the names of the people he had to put in the black list but-

"Aries Hamal." Leo opened his previously closed eyes. Another student? Why, he was sure he counted only ten when he entered. He started looking around again but no, not anyone else. "Is Aries here today..?" Mr. Horologium asked, as if he was scared.

"Naah, she's probably skipping today too." Said Virgo with a gleam in her eyes.

Ophiuchus followed with a sigh, "Why is it that only she can skip whenever she likes-denasu? That's not fair-densasu."

Little Aquarius decided she should cover for the missing student. "Maybe she's sick and decided halfway to class not to come. You all now how many problems there are in her home." The rest of the students stayed quiet at the last bit. Leo on the other hand closed his eyes again and started thinking about this "Aries". He wondered how this person was. From all of that little information he got he deduced that Aries was a girl, and apparently a troublemaker. Leo didn't really know if he should put her in the blacklist yet, he hadn't even seen her, but most of the females he had known or met went there. The girls from the new class too.

Virgo and Ophiuchus were people he didn't want to associate with. He couldn't deal with the sadism, especially since it was double this time. Libra was cryptic and critic, so he disliked her. Lyra didn't look like a bad girl, especially since she was wearing modest clothes and looked pretty innocent, but that was why he decided not to like her. She looked like she was close to the emo guy, Deneb, so that must mean she must have been trying to impress him when she smiled those basheful but happy smiles of her. Mini seemed annoying, along with her brother, always adding the "piri-piri" thing. Aquarius looked nice, but Leo was sure she was just using an act, being childlike to impress the guys. Leo felt like all the females just needed to be eliminated or something. They weren't even worth while working, the only reason men kept those creatures alive was because of need for reproduction. Leo sighed and waited for the rest of the day to pass by, till lunch time finally came. Most were already outside, except Lyra, who trying to get Deneb to go eat lunch together and Scorpio, who was still playing with cards. Aquarius stood up and walked to Leo, smile never leaving her face. "Hey Leo." Getting no response, she decided to continue. "Would you like a guide from Aquarius?" She asked with such a big smile, Leo wondered how much effort she put in acting, 'cause smiling all the time probably hurt her cheek like hell.

Realizing she wouldn't leave unless he said something, he went with "Hmm."

The girl happily exclaimed "Is that a yes?" Leo got up and nodded. Only then did he see how much shorter she was compared to him, she barely reached his shoulder. Excitedly she showed him every passage or hallway of the "Spirit World" Academy. Every kid in the school was rich, as he was, but they didn't really mind him. Then a question suddenly popped in his mind. "Who was that.. Aries if I'm not mistaken.. Who was she?" Aquarius looked surprised at the boy.

"Why do you want to know?" Leo glared at the much smaller girl.

"Just answer if you would." Aquarius' eyes widened and she looked to the path they were walking. Then she pouted, but decided to talk.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude." She looked at him again and when she got nothing more but another glare, the blue haired girl sighed. "She's a friend of mine. Or at least **_I_** call her my friend, 'cuz she doesn't make it really clear if she accepts my friendship or not. She's probably the youngest of the class, being thirteen and all. Apparently her family doesn't really spend that much money on her, but rather on her sister so she's here this year with a scholarship. And she's so great she actually skipped a grade. Crazy huh?" Leo listened carefully, taking all the information in.

"Have you skipped a grade too?" Aquarius looked with a puzzled expression at the much taller boy and laughed.

"Why would you think of that? Of course not!"

Leo just guessed, but she really looked younger than the rest of the class, along with Gemi and Mini. "Well you look like twelve to me. Same goes for the twins." Aquarius mouth formed an "o", but she frowned.

"How rude. For your information Gemi and Mini are legally fourteen and Aquarius'll be fifteen after some weeks." She puffed her cheeks in embarrassment.

Leo was a little surprised, but his thoughts about her acting childlike only grew. "So you act like a baby even though you're the same age, no, even older than me. Is that so you can get all the attention you want?" Aquarius stared at Leo with widened sad eyes, like she was ready to cry. Such acting, Leo thought.

After some moments she exploded. "You're stupid Leo! And here Aquarius thought you'd make a good friend!" With tears falling down, she ran away. Leo stood in the empty hallway only looking at the spot the short girl was staying some minutes ago. Shrugging, he continued walking, not really caring where his steps led. Finally, he found a place he could stay. Aquarius hadn't talked about it. It was like a school yard, but closed. He sat on a bench and just stared at the sky. He wanted to know his surroundings better but the walls were preventing him. Leo felt sleepy, so he chose not to go back to class or talk to anyone, or any girl for the matter, but just rest there. He was liking the quiet that far but it didn't last that long.

"_**VROOM VROOM**_" Leo's eyes snapped open and he got up immediately. There, he noticed a ground-keeper's vehicle coming at him at full speed.

"WHAT THE LOVING-" His words interrupted when he realized that he had to dodge if he wanted to live another day. "OH CRAP."

From the vehicle came out a cheerful laugh. "Waah, this was _amazing_. Can you dig that?!" Then, from there jumped a person. Said person had long unkempt _pink hair_, tanned skin, and of course, was a _girl_. Leo stared at the girl with a shocked expression. "But man, I need to make this baby faster!"

Recovering from shock, he shouted. "THE HELL YOU MEAN MAKING THAT THING ER YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Apparently, the shout was loud, because the young girl lazily turned around with an annoyed expression.

"Oh? There's someone here? Strange. I've come here every day and never noticed anyone." She came closer to him, and that closeness made Leo step back. "Don't worry, I don't bite." She gave him a smirk and looked close to his face.

Leo gulped and sweat-dropped from the sudden movement of the girl, when she grabbed his face with her gloved hands. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He moved away from her catch and was going to throw her a punch, but the girl just grabbed his hand without much of an effort.

"Calm down man. I wasn't gonna try anything on you." She then walked back to her vehicle. "You're not my type."

Leo looked once again at her with wide eyes. First, the girl just stopped his punch, then she flat-out rejected him? Not like he confessed or liked her, _hell he didn't even know who she was_, but nobody had ever said no to his looks. That's mainly why he disliked girls. And even if some acted like they didn't care for his looks that much, he _knew_, he always _knew_ when a girl wanted his looks. It was a gift, he thought, so he could understand who wanted to stay with him for his looks or wealth and who wanted to stay with him because he was Leo. In all lifetime, no female wanted to stay with him because of his person. Not even his mother. But screw all those women, this girl _right in front of him_, didn't give one crap about his looks. No, she looked straight out _annoyed_ when she looked into his eyes. "DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN IF I'M YOUR TYPE OR NOT?!"

The girl turned around to face him once more and gave him a sly smirk. "Then what are you so worked up for?" She then continued to look with a concentrated expression at the vehicle in front of her. This girl was getting on Leo's nerves. As soon as he was going to speak again, she cut in. "You're new aren't you."

It was more like a statement rather then a question, but Leo agreed. "How did you guess?"

She didn't look up again. "I've never seen you around before, and if I did, I'm sure I'd never forget that hideous hairstyle." A nerve popped in Leo's forehead, but this time he wasn't gonna explode.

"Oh? Well if mine is hideous than what can you say about yours?" The girl flipped her hair as to show she was proud of her hairstyle.

"As a street racer, this hairstyle fits me best. But that wouldn't be the same thing for you would it?" Leo twitched. "After all, not only your hair is extremely messy, but it's even longer then mine." She checked him out once more and then added. "And from the clothes and your rude behavior with me, I'd say you are a typical popular guy because of your looks and money,_ but_, who hates girls." When Leo's eyes widened so did her smirk. "Hit the bull's eye, right? And if you're wondering how, the look you're giving me tells me you'd like it very much if I was dead." Leo glared once more.

To be honest he was amazed. The first look at the girl had given him the wrong impression of her being a delinquent, but she was perceptive and smart. "Who are you?" He wanted to know, it was the first time a girl hadn't gone to the black list, and even though he could say he disliked her rude behavior, she was something else. Leo was just_ interested_ as to why was she different. Most girls just swooned him, others acted all nice to come close to him, some acted cold and mysterious, even though they were just playing hard to get, others were just sadistic (yeah, he was talking about the types he didn't like). This, this _girl,_ acted like she didn't _care_, that's what captured him. Of course, he wouldn't go around saying he wanted to be her friend or that he liked her, ew, that's a no for Leo, but he just wanted to know _why_. When he'd learn it, he wouldn't speak to her anymore, but for now, just this exception.

She pushed up her pink shades and eyed him carefully. "Why should I tell you? I just met you."

"And almost killed me." She laughed.

"Good point." As she was going to say her name, the bell rang. "Oh crap, lunch's over already." She got back to the vehicle to get something. When she took the handbag and noticed Leo still standing there she tilted her head in confusion. "What? Aren't ya going to class now?"

Leo's cheeks warmed up and a little blush appeared. "I.." He didn't want to admit it. He was lost. It was way beyond his pride to admit something like that.

The pinkette laughed when she realized the sudden behavior. "Right. You're new. Alright, I'll walk with you to class."

Leo reddened more. "I didn't say I was lost!"

"I didn't say that either did I?" The girl gave another smug expression before walking away. Leo glared daggers at her back but followed her anyway. After a while of walking in silence they arrived at the main hallway. "Now, here we part right? You go to your class, I have to go clean myself up before I show myself to the teacher." She waved goodbye and hurried to the toilet. Leo then realized he hadn't asked for her name, but it was too late. So instead he went to his own class.

The others were sitting at their places, but there was another teacher this time. It was an old man, who was sitting with his legs crossed and with closed eyes. This guy, as if he was doing it on purpose, also had a ridiculous _mustache_. "Ooh, who's here?" The old man said.

"He's a transfer student mr. Crux!" Gemi started. "His name is Leo!" Added Mini. "Piri-piri!~"

"Welcome then, Leo. Sit to your seat." Leo nodded and sat where he sat earlier. But he didn't miss the little glare that Aquarius gave him when he was passing by her.

Not even five minutes passed since Crux started teaching the history lesson and he stopped. Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion, then he noticed the others calling his name. "Man, this old man is annoying, always falling asleep." Virgo stated with a bored look. "I'd love to cut those mustaches while he slept though." She laughed at the thought. Leo admitted in his mind that he'd like to do that to.

"You know, that would make the principal mad right? Even though I'd like to try it too-denasu." Ophiuchus made a paper ball and threw it to the old man's face. She Virgo and Pisces laughed, but Lyra and Aquarius weren't so happy about it.

As things were gonna get messy, the door opened with force. "Yo! I came here after all! Can ya dig it?" Leo's eyes snapped to the door's direction when the last line was said. Mr. Crux woke up and noticed the girl coming with her handbag.

"Oh, Aries, why are you late?"

"Personal reasons."

She fully entered the classroom with a mighty step. "Hey Aries." The girl's attention went to Virgo. "Somebody's sitting in your seat."

Aries' eyes widened. "Huuh? Who dares to do that?" She lowered her head and walked all the way to the seat, without really noticing who was sitting there. "Nobody sits in _my_ place. Get ready."She threw a _kick_, yeah that's right, a kick to Leo. Still shocked to find out the identity of the rude girl, Leo almost got kicked, but he got up at the last second and grabbed her leg. During the act, he pulled her a little because of losing balance. That of course, led to both teens falling on the floor, Aries on top of Leo.

The rest of the class watched in shock and amusement. Leo hit his head on the wall, so he wasn't the first to talk, but when Aries finally got a good look at him, she exclaimed: "Oi, you're the girl-hating new student!" She looked more surprised than embarrassed at the position they were in. "Didn't know we were gonna be classmates! And you even managed to block my kick! Can ya dig it?"

Rather than surprised or embarrassed, Leo got angry and even he forgot the position they were in. "WHO THE HELL THROWS KICKS TO PEOPLE WITHOUT LOOKING AT THEM FIRST?!"

Aries covered her ears. "Don't yell, I'm right here. And anyway, you were going to punch me when I got close to you before right?" Leo couldn't argue with that. "And this is my seat."

Annoyed, Leo went on with the argument. "Well excuse me, there wasn't a sign that this seat was taken. You weren't even here at the morning. How the hell could I know this seat was yours?! And even if it _is_ your seat that's no excuse for kicking someone!"

"How could _I_ know mr. hideous hair was gonna come to my class the day I decided to skip it?! And anyway, is coming close to someone just to look at them enough reason to punch a girl in_ the face_?!" With every sentence their faces came closer without them noticing. They were gonna argue even more, but Ophiuchus decided to have a say in this.

"My, my-denasu. Looks like we have a new couple in our class. And didn't Aries say something about Leo hating girls-denasu?"

"Yes, that's right. And if I'm not mistaken Aries hates boys too, doesn't she?" Virgo added.

As if things weren't bad enough, Libra spoke too. "I see them as a very well-balanced couple."

"A match made in Heaven, piri-piri!~"

"Should we leave them alone? They're already positioned after all." Said Pisces with a sly smirk in his face.

"Hohoho, I don't know much about biology, but I know you're underage about having a baby. Maybe wait some years?" Mr. Crux also said something, which was the last point they were enduring. Both teens got up immediately, extremely red, Leo like a tomato while Aries a darker shade, because of her tanned skin. They awkwardly coughed and denied what most of the class said.

After releasing a long sigh, Aries asked, "Now how about you seat somewhere else?"

Of course, Leo didn't agree with her. "No. How about you go somewhere else?"

Irritated, Aries was going to launch herself at the older boy, but a thought crossed her mind. Leo was sitting purposely at the end of the class, with no one close to him. That she knew because that's the same reason she sat there. And the fact that she was a girl and Leo _despised_ girls was going to make the plan in her head all easier. "Fine." Leo was stunned at how easily she gave up. "I'm sitting here, right next to you." ...Of course, he thought. Then, she put her bag to the ground and sat next to him. Just one more reason to hate girls. Yet, she sat next to him not to get close to him, but to _bug_ him.

It was_ interesting_ but so damn _annoying_ at the same time.

And Leo had a whole year ahead of him.

A year to bear this Aries girl.

A year to understand why she was _different._


End file.
